


Lexsute

by suzvoy



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-10
Updated: 2004-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzvoy/pseuds/suzvoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new secret Lex is keeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lexsute

## Lexsute

by Suz

<http://sjhw.net/suzvoy/svfic.html>

* * *

Clark knew he had to be imagining things. While he'd gotten pretty good at focusing his superhearing and was much better at distinguishing one sound from another, there were still times when he got sounds mixed up. Which was what had to be happening now. It was obviously two sounds meshing together, or a different sound that was really similar, because the idea was completely ridiculous. 

Still, as he walked further into the mansion the sound only got louder, not more garbled, and it seemed less and less likely that he was mis-hearing. 

Concluding that there must have been some other explanation - even he didn't know everything Lex got up to when he was alone - Clark followed the sound upstairs and into Lex's bedroom. He paused momentarily outside the bathroom before deciding if it really _was_ what it sounded like, he had to see it with his own two eyes, not his x-ray vision. Hesitating for only another moment, Clark grabbed the door handle. It wasn't locked; no one would ever dare to walk in on a Luthor unannounced, especially in his own home. 

No one except Clark Kent. 

Swinging open the door, Clark took one step inside the bathroom before coming to a dead stop. 

He hadn't been imagining things. It really _was_ what it'd sounded like. 

Lex. 

Was. 

_Shaving_. 

Even more bizarrely, Lex was shaving _his chest_. 

Clark blinked, blinked again, backed out and then came back in but it was still happening. 

Lex was shaving his chest. 

Either Clark said something ("Ohmygodwhatthehell?") or Lex just finally noticed his presence because right then he lifted his head up, jumped back in shock and dropped the electric shaver. 

They stared at each other as the shaver buzzed next to the sink until Clark decided the sound was making the whole situation even more surreal than it already was. Advancing the few steps to the sink he grabbed the razor, switched it off and put it back down. 

The silence seemed to spark something in Lex, because suddenly he was speaking. 

"Clark. I thought you were going to Metropolis today to visit the museum for your history project." 

"I was, and I did." No way was Lex wriggling out of explaining _this_. "Superspeed, remember?" 

"Yes. Yes, of course." Lex's gaze fell to the sink. "I thought you'd be longer." 

Well, _duh_. "Obviously. Lex, what is...this?" He gestured towards the shaver. "Have you...always done this?" It seemed a little insane that Lex could have been doing this for so long, that he'd been lying to people about his baldness, but Lex had already been insane more than once. 

Lex's head lifted up. "No! No. Just the last few months, and...just my chest." He looked down at it again, and Clark couldn't help but follow his gaze. There was barely anything there now, but then he'd heard the razor going for some time. 

"It just started growing?" 

Nodding, Lex actually looked a little unsure of himself. "Few months ago. I guess they were wrong about it being permanent." 

This was amazing. "You think it could start growing back other places?" 

"I don't know." And from the sound of his voice, he really didn't. 

It was...odd. Well okay, the entire situation was odd, but Lex sounding so vulnerable about something like this... "Why didn't you tell someone?" 

"Clark, body hair is not something I particularly want to discuss with the public at large." 

_That_ was more like the Lex he knew, and Clark found himself grinning. "Okay, okay. But you could have told me. We are supposed to be best friends, right? I tell you my secrets, you tell me yours. I thought we agreed." After the nightmare at Summerholt, Clark had decided he couldn't keep the truth from Lex anymore. The ensuing conversation had been...interesting, to say the least. 

"We did. It's just..." Sighing heavily, Lex turned slightly and leant against the counter. "Oh hell Clark, I don't know. I've just always been so _defined_ by the way I look, and I was actually comfortable with that. Not to mention that to certain people around here the fact that I actually started _growing_ hair would make me look like even more of a freak." 

Clark smiled. Lex was trying to fit in, in his own ridiculously Luthor-like way. That was so cute. "Lex?" 

"Yes?" 

"I don't give a shit how you look." 

Lex's eyebrows went up. "Clark Kent, did you just say a bad word?" 

But Clark wasn't gonna let Lex brush this off. "I don't care if you're completely bald or covered in fur. I don't care if you're wearing designer suits or a sheet wrapped around you like a toga." That history research was actually paying off in normal conversation. Although this one probably wasn't all that normal. "You're my best friend, Lex, and I lo-" Um. Err. "-care about you just the way you are." Oh _nice_ save. Idiot. 

Apparently not noticing or not caring, a smile started to blossom across Lex's face. "Thank you, Clark. I care about you too." 

Smiling, Clark's gaze fell to Lex's chest again and that was the first time Clark actively _recognised_ the fact that Lex was wearing just his pants. Right. Half-naked Lex. Yes. Topic of conversation, quick. "Do you just shave it?" 

"At the moment," Lex said, "though I've been thinking about waxing." 

Clark winced involuntarily. Though he'd probably never feel that pain himself, he'd heard people complain about it enough. "Ouch." Then, completely without consulting his brain, his right hand started reaching out towards Lex's chest. Realising that there was no way in hell his hand was stopping, Clark thought it best to quickly get permission. "Uh, do you mind if I-?" 

"Of course not. Go ahead." 

And then he was going ahead, the tips of his fingers brushing lightly across Lex's skin. Feeling the evidence of short, faint hairs beneath his hands, Clark grinned but didn't look up. "You have stubble." Lex had _stubble_. This was actually really cool. His body apparently thought it was _extremely_ cool, because his tongue wanted to get in on the Lex chest action, and before he knew what was happening he was leaning forward and licking a stripe across it. 

It was Lex's gasp that made him stop, and when Clark realised exactly what he'd done colour flooded his cheeks and he pulled away. "Oh God. Lex, I'm...I'm so sorry, I..." Shit. _Shit_. Had he just fucked everything up? 

"No." Lex's hand whipped out, grabbing Clark's wrist. "No it's all right, Clark. I was just...surprised. You can..." Was that a faint blush _Lex_ was now wearing? "...do it again, if you like." 

Disbelieving Clark stared at him for a few moments, before the absolute truth in Lex's eyes started to sink in. Hoping that Lex was saying what he thought he was saying (why else would you let someone lick your chest? And that was a thought Clark had never expected to be having), Clark shifted closer as he held Lex's gaze, his hands lowering to carefully hold Lex's sides and move him until he was pushed back against the counter. 

Lowering his head, Clark looked up at Lex for as long as possible before devoting his attention back to Lex's chest. He licked again like before, savouring the feel this time. What was left of the hair was vaguely rough against his tongue but not uncomfortable, and Clark repeated the action several times before focusing less on the feel and more on the taste. It was a little salty like skin always was, but it was so undeniably _Lex_. 

Deciding that the left nipple looked interesting, Clark licked a broad swipe over that and was rewarded by a shudder from Lex, his erection plainly evident against Clark's thigh. Clark's own hard-on was equally apparent, and he quickly broke his mouth away to speak. 

"Lex," oh God, even to _him_ his breathless voice sounded sexy, "I may have been lying earlier. About not caring what you look like." 

"Yeah?" Lex's hands, which until now had been rubbing over Clark's shoulders, suddenly slipped down to Clark's ass, pressing their groins together. 

Holy _fuck_. "You are so fucking hot," Clark groaned, and then his mouth was back on the nipple, then the shoulder, then the neck. He sucked, licked and nibbled his way up Lex's body, and things were just starting to feel ball-tighteningly good when Lex pushed him away. 

"The counter, Clark," ohhh, desperate for breath Lex was so his new kink, "it's digging into my back. The wall, get us against the-" 

Clark was moving, lifting Lex up and taking his weight, pushing him against the wall and then Lex's legs were wrapped around him and they were moving again. Lex shifted against him, changing the angle slightly and then their cocks were rubbing against each other and even through the layers of clothing Clark moaned. 

He was all but mindless now, carelessly humping against Lex, and he'd never done this with anyone before and it was Lex it was Lex it was Lex, oh _God_... "Lex..." 

"It's okay." Hot voice against his ear. "It's okay, Clark." 

Deep stabs of pleasure coarsing through his body and Lex's legs tightened further, hands in Clark's hair, pulling his mouth down for a kiss and Lex rocked his hips harder, further, and Clark was gone. Grunting, eyes rolling back in his head, shuddering as he came with another body against his for the first time. 

Moaning into Lex's mouth and then Lex was jerking, body tensing, and the hands still in his hair tightened so much it would have been painful on anyone else. 

Lex wrenched his mouth away. "Fuck, Clark!" 

That was a voice he knew he'd never get tired of. 

They stayed there for a while, catching their breath between occasional kisses. Eventually Lex unfolded his legs, wincing a little as Clark let him slide to the floor. 

"You okay?" Clark asked, hands still on Lex's sides. 

He nodded. "I'll be fine." Pulled him closer for another kiss. "Shower." 

Shower. Shower was good. Shower with Lex was even better. "M'kay." 

Chuckling, Lex helped him strip off his come-soaked jeans and soon they were stumbling into the shower, hot water beating down. 

"Lex?" Good God, he was _naked_ with _Lex_. 

"Hmm?" A kiss on his shoulder, his chest, his...oh, _wow_. 

"I'm really glad you shaved today." 

More laughter, and that was something else he'd never get tired of. "Me too, Clark." Warm, slippery, heat-soaked kiss. "Me too." 

**~FINIS**


End file.
